


Utopia

by Minstrels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not a traditional reylo ending, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Preylo, Sex Club, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels/pseuds/Minstrels
Summary: “Babe, meet Ben. Ben, this is my wife, Rey.”She smiled and held her hand out in greeting. His gigantic hand engulfed hers, soft and warm. Wetness pooled in her panties at the contact and she gulped, a warm flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. “Nice to meet you, Ben.”At his knowing smirk, she knew that he knew how he affected her. He shamelessly took her in, his eyes trailing down her body, pausing on the low neckline of her black jumpsuit before making their way up again and slowly dropping her hand.“Your wife is breathtaking. You're a lucky man, Poe.” His voice was deep and alluring. God, she wanted this - her body already screaming please alpha, let me take care of you.





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> KINK PROMPT: Cuckolding
> 
> Disclaimer: While I love a good Reylo ending, this fic does not *strictly* have one. I felt the best (and sexiest) way to satisfy the cuckolding prompt was to have established Rey/Poe, with Ben joining the dynamic. I've gone with an enthusiastic/consensual cuckolding angle (i.e. no jealousy, humiliation, cheating). Just a heads up if you are looking for a "Rey and Ben live happily ever after" fic.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who cheered me on after I posted my [FIRST fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915405) a couple of weeks ago - the encouragement made writing this second fic much easier ;)
> 
> A big thank you to Skerft and monsterleadmehome for the Beta!  
Moodboard by monsterleadmehome <3

The club was in an industrial complex, and completely unassuming from the outside. The parking lots were empty, all of the other businesses clearly closed. 

The taxi pulled up directly outside the door, which was windowless and simply signed “Utopia” - the name of the club. 

As Poe paid the driver, Rey flipped open her compact and applied a fresh coat of bright lipstick - something more daring than she would usually wear, but tonight was a  _ daring _ kind of night. 

“Ready, Babe?” Poe asked as she tucked the compact back into the small purse she had that night.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” she beamed. 

They climbed out of the cab and made their way inside.

It wasn’t just any club - Utopia was an off-the-radar sex club, discretely described as an open environment for fantasy fulfillment for all designations.

The entryway was simple - more like a private restaurant lobby than a nightclub. Behind a tall desk stood a beautiful, curvaceous young woman in a simple black dress, and a man wearing a suit - clearly some form of security. To the left of them was a heavy red velvet curtain - behind it was the thump of music and the buzz of conversation. 

“Welcome to Utopia! Have you visited before?” the hostess asked warmly.

“Hi! No… it’s our first time” Rey responded before grasping Poe’s hand.

“How exciting. You’re going to have a great time. I’m Rose and I’ll be helping you get situated. This is Finn - he’s here to make sure everyone has a great time - don’t be afraid to ask him for help if you need it.” Finn confirmed with a nod and reassuring smile. “Tonight’s entry is $100 per couple, I’ll need to see photo I.D. that includes your designations for you both, and have you review and sign this list of club rules and policies, as well as this waiver. Don’t worry, your privacy is our top priority”.

Rey hadn’t expected paperwork, but as she started to read the rules it all sort of clicked into place. 

The rules outlined the club’s single-strike rule on complaints from other patrons, “no means no” policy, zero-tolerance policy against drugs or prostitution, rules against recording devices and described “sex club etiquette” before finishing with the statement “our goal is for everyone to have a fun, safe and sexy night. Please sign below to confirm that you agree to follow these club rules.”

The waiver was fairly standard but made Rey giggle in surprised awe. It released the club from any liability of injuries sustained during acts performed there. Simply put - they weren’t responsible for  _ sex injuries _ . She supposed one could never be  _ too _ careful when running a sex club. 

She signed her name before handing the paperwork to Poe, who had already handed over IDs and one hundred dollars in cash. 

“You two are all set! Let me give you a quick tour of the place.”

Rose came out from behind the desk and swept the curtain to the side, gesturing for them to enter.

On the other side of the curtain, the club opened up into, well, a pretty standard small nightclub. There was a dance floor and DJ booth, lit by flashing lights and surrounded by comfortable circular booths. On the other wall was a long sleek bar, carefully lined up bottles of liquor backlit by a wall that shifted colors every few seconds. The club was already buzzing with people, drinking, laughing and dancing. 

Rey’s eyes caught on the back of a tall suited man casually leaning on the bar, a glass of amber liquid next to him. His hand lifted, his fingers running through long dark locks of hair and she was momentarily entranced by the motion, before snapping her focus back to Rose.

“This is our main club area. Clothing is required in this section of the club. You can set up a tab at the bar - we’re stocked with a wide range of liquor, wine and beer. Everything is served in plastic and can be taken into the back rooms - we like to keep things glass-free”. Rose shot them a look that clearly meant  _ for obvious reasons. _

Rey shot Poe an amused look at the  _ clothing required _ comment - knowing that they were about to discover the  _ clothing not required _ part of the club.

Rose led them past the bar to a wide hallway, before pausing outside a door. 

“In here is our changing area. Lockers are available for your personal items and clothing. You’ll also find towels. Street clothing is not allowed past the dancefloor and bar area. Lingerie, a towel or nudity if you prefer, is the required dress code for the playrooms”. 

Poe and Rey both nodded with understanding - they had done enough research before arriving at Utopia to know vaguely what to expect. 

Rose shifted and pointed to another heavy red velvet curtain. “This is the way to the playrooms. There is another bar, several open play areas, our themed private rooms and two hot tubs. The private rooms tend to become occupied earlier in the evening - the doors lock to show that they are taken.”

She glanced down at the silver watch on her wrist, checking the time. “This part of the club doesn’t open for another hour” 

Poe looks to Rey “Drinks?”

“Definitely! You go ahead, I’m going to freshen my lipstick, I’ll come to find you in a few”

“Enjoy yourselves, let me know if you have any questions as the evening progresses.” Rose smiled warmly at them before heading back to the front entrance. 

* * *

After quickly using the restroom and checking her makeup, Rey returned to the main part of the club, scanning the bar for her husband and seeing him sat next to none other than mister tall, dark and  _ alpha _ . 

Before heading over, she took the chance to study the man further and contemplating the  _ potential  _ for this evening. She could smell him from across the room - he smelled like  _ night,  _ of cedar, smoke and a hint of vanilla. It  _ called  _ to her.

For  _ years  _ she had silenced the voice in her head that screamed  _ alpha.  _ She had refused to be ruled by her biological needs. She might be an omega, but she didn’t  _ need  _ an alpha - she refused to believe that she needed  _ anyone _ .

Poe had been one of the first men to make her feel safe, to make her feel like she had a family. She loved him, truly, even as a Beta. But time had not filled this  _ void  _ she felt, this  _ craving _ .

It had caught her by surprise when Poe’s dirty talk had taken a shift during her last heat. She was delirious and while he was trying to ease her ache, it wasn’t  _ enough _ . “You want this cunt stuffed full of alpha cock, don’t you? I want to  _ see  _ this pussy stretched wide around an alpha's knot. You would take it so well.”

One conversation had led to another, and now they were  _ here _ . Ready to explore this mutual taboo desire.

She took a deep breath, composing herself despite the wetness pooling in her panties, and started to head towards the alpha.

She had only taken a few steps when his head spun, his eyes meeting hers with a wild intensity. His nostrils flaring - as if he  _ knew  _ \- as if he could  _ smell  _ her desire.

Continuing in their direction, she tore her gaze from his to meet Poe’s who looked positively  _ thrilled _ . 

Finally reaching the bar, she stepped to Poe’s side. “Babe, meet Ben. Ben, this is my wife, Rey.” 

She smiled and held her hand out in greeting. His gigantic hand engulfed hers, soft and warm. Wetness pooled in her panties at the contact and she gulped, a warm flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. “Nice to meet you, Ben.”

At his knowing smirk, she knew that he knew how he affected her. He shamelessly took her in, his eyes trailing down her body, pausing on the low neckline of her black jumpsuit before making their way up again and slowly dropping her hand. 

“Your wife is breathtaking. You're a lucky man, Poe.” His voice was deep and alluring. God, she wanted this - her body already screaming  _ please alpha, let me take care of you _ .

* * *

Stepping out of the dressing rooms, she felt naked, despite having left her underwear on - concern that without the barrier, slick would be  _ dripping  _ down her leg. She had a towel wrapped around her torso, not sure that she felt brave enough yet to bare herself.

The feeling of being underdressed quickly left her as she took in the playroom - naked bodies of all shapes, sizes and colors were everywhere. Some lounging by the bar, looking confidently calm as they sipped drinks. Others sprawled across the soft furnishings, engaged in various sexual acts. 

It was shocking, to say the least. Despite knowing what would greet her this side of the curtain, seeing it was a whole new experience. She had never seen another couple have sex in front of her before, and here people were so open, so  _ free _ .

Bodies were tangled together, hands groping and caressing. A symphony of moans and gasps as people took their pleasure. The smell of slick and pheromones made the air feel heavy.

She jumped slightly as a familiar hand stroked her lower back. Poe kissed her neck before whispering in her ear “are you ready, my little omega? Ben is going to take such good care of you.”

As if summoned, Ben appeared by their side and murmured into her other ear “Feeling shy, Rey?” Through her towel, she could still feel the heat radiating off his body. 

At his words, she turned to him and quickly realized that while she and Poe had opted to be a bit more modest, Ben had no such qualms. The man was butt ass naked. 

She tried, she really did, but her eyes were quickly drawn between his legs. Once she saw  _ it  _ she couldn’t look away. He was big -  _ really big _ . She was rendered temporarily speechless as her brain slowly processed the implications of his size. 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t ever seen a big dick before - she enjoyed watching porn as much as the next person - but never in the flesh, never so  _ close _ . He wasn’t even fully hard yet. His semi-hard dick twitched as if pleased to be inspected. 

“Hm, maybe not so shy after all…” His words drew her attention upwards. The man was clearly very amused at her reaction. Her cheeks flushed, her brain still unable to form words. 

“This way - I have just the room in mind”. Ben led the way to one of the private rooms, which gave Rey the opportunity to take in the rear view. He had thick muscular thighs and a shapely - frankly biteable - ass. 

Saliva pooled in her mouth, a hunger she hadn’t experienced before settling in her gut. She gripped her towel a little tighter and followed.

Poe was the last to enter the small room. A simple sheeted raised mattress was in the far corner of the room, and in the opposite corner was a winged black armchair. The room was lit ambiently by a soft red light, and Ben’s skin bathed in it. He looked positively _ devilish.  _

Her breathing quickened as her instincts warned her that this man, this  _ alpha _ , was not to be trifled with. She needed to be  _ good _ .

“Time to drop that towel, omega” Ben commanded. A shiver ran up her spine as she took in his hungry gaze. She glanced over to Poe, who had settled into the armchair, noticing the tent beneath his towel and how he was biting his lip in the way she found so irresistible. 

Turning her focus back to Ben, she dropped the towel. 

His nostrils flared and his cock lurched - as if trying to get closer to her. 

"Such a pretty Omega. Exquisite."

His eyes took her in from head to toe, skimming over her pert breasts, slender waist and the gentle curves of her hips. 

He was fully hard now, his cock standing to full attention and twitching as if impatient. 

She wanted to say something, anything, that would express her desire, her need - but the words were stuck in her throat. 

Her hand raised to the gland on her neck, the skin feeling warm and tingly.

“Come here,” he beckoned her with the curve of his finger.

She crossed the few feet between them, standing close to him and looking up into his wild eyes.

His hands brushed up her arms until his fingers reached her gland. His gentle caress triggered goosebumps to ripple across her arms. A hum of pleasure escaped her lips.

"I can smell your arousal, Rey. You like this."

"I do," she confirmed with a small smile.

He leaned close and she jolted as her stomach was seared by the brush of his hot and very hard cock. She barely had time to process, before his mouth was on hers.

There were no gentle kisses from Ben. He sucked and nipped at her lower lip, and teased her tongue with his. His kiss was full of promise - a promise of the pleasure to come.

His hands roamed down her back, before cupping her ass and pulling her against him. She could feel the throb of his erection sandwiched between them. 

The feel of him against her stomach was not enough - she wanted to explore him, to taste him. 

"Can I-" she licked her lips and glanced down.

"Sweetheart, you can do  _ whatever _ you want." 

She stepped away from him and let her hands roam up his chest, marveling at the size of him and the firmness of his pecs and abs. She could smell the spike in his pheromones as she touched him - and it only drove her to want  _ more _ .

She wrapped her hand around him - her hand looked so small in contrast to his size. At her touch, he hissed in pleasure.

Giving him a firm squeeze, she dropped to her knees.

"I want to taste you."

She wrapped her lips around his tip, swirling her tongue and savoring the taste of him, all while keeping her eyes on him.

At the contact, his eyes slammed shut and he let out a slow shaky exhale. " _ Omega _ "

Knowing that he had to compose himself at this first touch - it's  _ thrilling _ . She reveled in the power of it, wanting him  _ undone _ . 

She took him deeper, her jaw straining wide. Her attempt was admirable, but she had barely taken in half of his length. She compensated with both of her hands, wrapping one as much as possible around his shaft, and cupping his balls with the other. 

"Such a  _ good  _ girl, trying so hard to suck all of my cock."

The praise sent a jolt of pleasure to her core. Gradually she got into a rhythm, matching the downward stroke of her hand with her mouth, before working back up and swirling her tongue around him before repeating the motion.

At this angle, she’s able to glance over to Poe. His heated gaze locked onto them as he slowly palmed himself over the towel, clearly trying to savor the sight and stretch out his own pleasure. 

"Fuck… don't want to come in your mouth." Ben pulled himself from her mouth and guided her upwards before deftly flipping her onto her back. "Need to get you ready, need to be  _ inside _ you."

Without preamble, he pushed her legs over his shoulders and dove between her legs. 

She  _ squeaked _ at the sudden contact of his hot wet tongue on her delicate folds, before letting out a long low  _ moan _ . 

He devoured her like a man starved, slurping loudly as he cleaned her wetness, before latching onto her clit and sucking. Rey could not stop her hips from bucking - her body simultaneously seeking reprieve from the intensity of his endeavors yet still craving  _ more _ .

She turned her head back towards Poe, she could see he had graduated to firmly gripping his bared cock. His expression was hard to read - she was unsure if it was lust, humiliation or anger (or a combination of all) that had caused his cheeks to flush. Whatever it was, it was clearly fueling his arousal. His tip red and leaking and his balls tight. 

With surprising gentleness for a man who ate pussy like a lion devouring its prey, Ben slid two thick fingers deep,  _ deep  _ inside her and started stroking a part of her she didn’t know could feel so good.

It took mere seconds before she  _ exploded  _ \- her cunt jolting around his finger as she ground into his face, moaning loudly. 

“That’s it. So good” Ben murmured into her folds. 

As she came down from her orgasm, his fingers continued to move inside her, slowly caressing and stretching. It wasn’t  _ enough _ .

“Ben-” her voice was quiet,  _ desperate  _ “-Alpha,  _ please. _ ”

“Tell me what you need, Rey”. Ben’s tone was teasing as he leisurely continued to stroke her. 

She paused for a second, unused to vocalizing her darkest needs - “I need you to fuck me.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Ben, pleeeassee” she whined, her core aching with need.

“You’re a married woman, Rey. You could have your husband’s beta cock right now, isn’t that what you want?” He taunted and looked directly at Poe.

She looked over to him too. His hand was wrapped tightly around his leaking cock - the tip now almost purple. He looked so undone. She knew she was satisfying his fantasy as well as her need - the feeling of  _ rightness  _ while doing something so  _ wrong  _ made her giddy. 

“Please. I need-”

“What. What do you need Rey?”

She took a long shaky inhale - “I need your alpha cock to fuck me”

He looked pleased but didn’t move, his fingers stilled inside her. “Why?”

“I need to be full. I need to be knotted. I need  _ you _ .”

He slowly withdrew his fingers from her dripping pussy, before slowly licking them - taking his time as if he were leisurely licking a popsicle. 

“On your knees” he commanded. She didn’t hesitate - quickly arranging herself, desperate for him to be inside her. 

“Such a good omega, that’s it - ass up nice and high. Let me see that dripping cunt.” His hand smoothed over the curve of her ass before running up her spine, his body easing against hers and radiating heat.

Leaving his one hand gently wrapped around the back of his neck, he grasped his length in the other and ran his tip up and down through her wet folds before lining up against her entrance. 

He started to push forward and the immediate stretch made her body jolt. “Will you… c-can you… fit?” Rey asked with trepidation. The man was large, much larger than she had ever taken before. 

His grip tightened around the back of her neck as he leaned over her, whispering in her ear “Sshh, relax. You were made for this, made for my alpha cock” he reassured. 

As he pushed forward again, she couldn’t help but tense again. He immediately started licking and nipping at the gland at her neck, sending shots of pleasure through her body, along with a primal need to surrender, to submit. 

Her body relaxed, and he pressed forward. The stretch burned, she could feel the throbbing of her cunt, in time with her racing heart, around his hot length. But the burn soon eased into heat, and need. 

She had come here tonight wanting this, but it wasn’t until she was stuffed full that she realized how much her body had needed this. It wasn’t as though she was unsatisfied with her sex life with Poe - they were happy. But this basic biological need couldn’t be denied - and that realization was revolutionary to Rey. She had denied it her whole life.

“Alpha” she whimpered, as he continued to lick, suck and nip at her neck while gently rocking his hips, letting her adjust to his thickness.

She looked down between her legs to see that he was only thrusting half of himself into her. The view of his monster cock dipping into her was obscene. He was coated in her wetness - adding a sheen to the redness of his length. 

She wanted  _ more _ .

“Deeper-” she rasped “I want to feel you deeper”.

His hips shifted, changing the angle slightly and causing a jolt of pleasure to hit her as he pushed his full length inside. His speed started to pick up as he ground against her - his cock repeatedly put pressure against that spot within her. 

_ Please, alpha please _ she mindlessly begged. For what, she wasn't sure. It was too much, this sense of fullness, this euphoria. She was afraid she was going to fall apart - she almost told him to stop. But the thought of him stopping was incomprehensible. She was past the point of no return and could only surrender and have him push her higher and higher. 

The orgasm that hit her was like riding a rollercoaster, the slow climb to the peak, the anticipation of the thrill, the fear of the unknown - before falling, and feeling like your insides have been temporarily rearranged. 

Pleasure coursed through her body as her cunt clenched around his cock.

“Oh fuck, you’re squeezing me like a vice.” Ben growled as he grabbed her hips “Gonna knot you.”

“Yes” she whined, as she felt him swell and lock inside her, jets of hot cum coating her insides.

From the corner of the room, she could hear Poe groan out his release. “How does it feel, Rey, being knotted by Ben?”

His words sent a residual ripple of pleasure through her, and she instinctively clenched. Ben groaned as the sensation triggered another wave of cum.

She could barely get out the quiet “Right. It feels… right”, her body so sated and quickly going limp. 

Ben adjusted them so they were on their sides, wrapping his arms protectively around her and inhaling deeply as his nose pressed into her neck. 

* * *

As she stepped out of the locker room back into the main part of the club, having freshened up and redressed after Ben's knot had eased enough to free her. 

Scanning the room, she spotted Poe and Ben talking at the bar, drinks in hand once again. 

She thought it might be awkward or tense after - would Poe be jealous? Or Ben overcome with a sense of alpha possessiveness? But both men seemed relaxed, chatting comfortably as if old friends. 

It was relieving, to say the least.

"Hey" Poe wrapped his arm around her waist as she joined them at the bar, his tone warm and affectionate. "Ben and I were talking, and we wanted to run an idea by you…"

"Oh?"

"How would you feel if Ben were to join us during your next heat?" 

A jolt of pleasure coiled in her gut at the idea of being taken by Ben during the intensity of her heat. She looked over to him to gauge his reaction. 

She could smell how calm he was - sated by what they had done. Though his eyes were still a little wild with desire. He wanted this.

"It's up to you Rey, but I would very much like to see you through your heat - give you what you need."

"I-" she wanted to say yes, but was still a little surprised at Poe's suggestion "Poe, are you sure?"

Poe smirked and ran his hand through his curls. "Honestly, watching you two was hot as fuck - I would love a repeat performance. Plus you know how hard your heats are - I want you to be taken care of. So, yes. I'm sure."

How had she been lucky enough to find this man?  _ And _ find an alpha who was so… so  _ accommodating _ . 

She beamed smiles at the two men. "Sounds like a plan." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this - let me know!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceMinstrels)


End file.
